


【盾铁】While You Were Sleeping-当你沉睡时（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: 复联三背景设定：SuperFamilySummary：以Peter之名。





	【盾铁】While You Were Sleeping-当你沉睡时（一发完）

Tony在半夜被噩梦惊醒，他猛地睁开双眼，精神空白了好几秒钟才浑浑噩噩的坐了起来，四周无垠的黑暗似乎让他怦怦乱跳的心脏略微得到了点平复。棕发男人慢慢松开了手中下意识捏紧的一侧被角，呼吸也逐渐不再急促的像个失去水源的鱼类。 

“你怎么了，”曾经的军旅生涯加上血清带来的四倍份警惕使得Steve能够轻易察觉到周围的任何风吹草动，即使在睡梦中也不例外，他立刻抬手按下了壁灯的开关，借着幽暗的光束不放心的打量着Tony脸上的表情，“还好吗，需不需要我去叫Bruce。” 

Tony摆了摆手，示意自己没什么大碍，他闭上眼睛脱力一般的摔回了柔软的枕头，企图再次找回早已走远的睡意。 

可惜的是他没能成功，他相信Steve也发现了，尽管Tony以蜷缩的姿态背朝着那个与他分享着同一张床铺的金发男人，但他还是能清楚的感觉到对方担忧的目光像是无数根滚烫的针尖似的刺在自己颈后的皮肤上。 

“又梦到他了是吗，”Steve猜到了是什么在困扰着自己心绪不宁的Omega，他停顿了几秒，接着侧过身从背后小心翼翼的将Tony圈进怀里，与此同时，那颗金色的、毛茸茸的脑袋也顺势埋入了对方的颈窝，“我们的Peter。” 

Tony因为这个名字又不自觉的抖动了两下，虽然Steve无法望见他的脸，但他知道Tony一定在死死咬紧牙关努力克制着喉咙间酸楚而又汹涌的疼痛——他大概是在无声的流泪吧，Steve悲伤的想，这个世界上没有任何事情能与眼睁睁的看着自己的孩子死去相提并论，甚至直到最后一刻Tony还在拼命抱着Peter，还在试图抓住那些从指缝中溜走的尘埃。Steve稍稍退开了一点，他把目光转移到了棕发男人始终陷在阴影里的耳廓，果不其然发现对方头下那块枕巾上的深色有不断扩散的迹象。 

他是在一个月前从瓦坎达返回复仇者大厦时得知的Peter的死讯，那天Steve刚跳下战机的悬梯，身后还跟着Natasha、Bruce、Rhodey一行人，或许是因为太过惨重的损失，或许是因为终于看到了那副阔别已久的“A”字标牌，他们谁都没有说话，只是心照不宣的对着彼此露出了一个微弱的笑容。 

接着Steve就看见了站在天台上等待他们归来的Tony，他焦糖色的眼睛被不加掩饰的疲惫和颓然塞满，身侧也没有如自己预期中的那般站着他们唯一的孩子，Steve曾经为这场跨越内战的重逢构想了许多动人场景，包括他走过去抱住正冷笑着挖苦他的Tony，平静而庄严的告诉这个嘴硬心软的家伙他爱他，包括他在Peter用从他的Omega父亲那里学来的调侃语气说“嘿，爸，想你的盾牌了吗”时宠溺的拍拍对方逐渐变得结实的肩膀，但是这一切都未能发生，他的眼前只有Tony，一个甚至失去勇气为那些欺骗以及冷酷继续愤怒的Tony。 

Steve预感到了什么，可他不相信，他不相信他最后一次见到Peter是在德国的机场，不相信他最后一次触碰他是这孩子一边用蛛丝缠住他的双腿一边苦苦恳求自己停手。那时候他选择加入了Tony的队伍，穿着红蓝相间的蜘蛛人制服试图帮助他的父亲阻止他的另一个父亲带着朋友前往西伯利亚。 

他其实并不对他儿子站到Tony那一边感到奇怪或者失望，在Steve的印象里，Peter一直与他的Omega父亲走得更近一些，这大概和他们两个的性格有关，这个固执的男孩很像Tony，从举手投足到为人处事，甚至就连面对危险时那种横冲直撞、不听指挥的表现都如出一辙。 

但这不影响他同Tony一样爱着他们的孩子，Steve至今还记得他从护士手中接过这个小不点的场景，记得自己激动到手足无措的模样，记得自己暗暗发誓要用生命去保护Peter，保护他们的家。 

Steve在走向那个棕发男人时心中还抱着一丝幻想，他希望Tony告诉自己他们的孩子只是太累了，只是受伤了，只是因为随便某个理由才会选择呆在这间大厦里而不是出来迎接他——Peter仍然平安无事的活着，他将像小时候一样顽皮的从房间的角落里突然跳出来，带着那种介于成熟与稚嫩之间的微笑给他两年不曾谋面的Alpha父亲一个惊喜。 

“Peter呢，Peter还好吗。”在一个劫后余生的拥抱和一个落在Tony发旋上的亲吻之后，Steve终于提到了男孩的名字，他害怕又期待的注视着那双漂亮的眼睛，心中默默祈祷对方会在下一秒说出自己想听的答案。 

结果他最后却仍然未能如愿以偿，Steve看见Tony在听到这个问题的瞬间猛地绷直了脊背，他闭上眼睛用力捏着拳头，似乎在克制着即将疯狂席卷大脑的绝望，可接踵而来的事实证明这种做法毫无用处，甚至还加快了那些痛苦情绪的蔓延。金发男人立刻明白了一切，他抖了抖嘴唇，却没有说出任何一个与安慰有关的字，只是在短暂沉默后轻轻抬手抹去了对方脸颊上肆意横行的泪水。 

“我不该让他上那艘飞船的，我不该这么做的，”Tony终于还是崩溃了，他哽咽起来，语无伦次的把所有的过错都归咎到自己的身上，“我明明可以逼迫他回家，我为什么没有逼迫他回家——” 

“Tony……” 

“我知道这改变不了什么，我知道，但至少可以让他不用经历在泰坦星上的那些事——” 

Steve揽住了那双不住颤抖的肩膀，他吻了吻棕发男人的额头，再次收紧手臂把对方拥进了怀里，即使他心中的伤感不比Tony少一分一毫，即使他清楚这些愧疚和自责都无济于事，但他不能在他已经足够悲痛的Omega面前流露出脆弱的情绪，不能让他们分享彼此的绝望，Steve不断摩挲着Tony的结合腺，他想他只能尽最大可能给予他一点微不足道的安慰。 

在此之后的很长一段时间里，Tony一直被愈发严重的焦虑症困扰着，医生加大了他百解忧的用量，但这依然没有什么明显的效果，Steve发现他每天总会花上好几个小时呆在Peter曾经住过的房间，神情恍惚的对着男孩留存下来的痕迹默默的发呆。 

“这是他去年参加知识竞赛赢来的奖杯，”Tony伸长手臂从书柜的隔断里拿下这个金灿灿的东西递给了站在自己身后的Steve，“可惜那时候你还在瓦坎达，没看到他精彩的表现。” 

Steve勉强牵起了唇角，他一时不知道该为错过Peter的成长感到遗憾，还是该为Tony的精神状态感到担忧，他本以为只有像自己这样来自二战年代的老古董才会对遥远的过往无比执着，可是如今摆在眼前的场景让他突然明白其实痛苦从不对谁保有仁慈，即使Tony的身上贴着“未来学家”的标签，他也仍旧无法轻易放下父母的惨死，放下孩子的离去。 

“他一直像你一样优秀，”Steve轻声说道，他把奖杯随手放到了身侧，接着温柔的抚上了Tony苍白的嘴唇，“他是我见过最聪明的孩子。” 

棕发男人抬起目光看了看Steve，他坐在沙发的一角，双手合十顶住下颚，如同在吞咽几把冰冷的尖刀一般艰涩的滚动着喉结，这样沉默了两分钟之后，他的目光略过对方高大的身躯停留在了床头柜旁的一张小小的照片上——那时候的Peter只有五岁，正举着一支快要融化的冰淇淋冲跟前的镜头灿烂而又无忧无虑的笑着。 

“你知道吗，Steve，他在消失前的那一刻扑进了我的怀里，就像他当年还在学走路的时候一样，”Tony努力压抑着声线中的颤抖，他盯着那张照片看了几秒，随后痛苦的摇了摇头，“他说他不想死，说要亲眼看到你回家——” 

Steve听见了自己的心在寂静的房间中慢慢破裂的声音，他闭上眼睛深深呼吸了几口，直到感觉肺部再次被新鲜的氧气充盈——这实在太痛了，甚至光是通过Tony的话语就足以想象当时那种绝望的场面。金发男人站在原地兀自沉默了一会，他顺着Tony的目光望向了那张Peter的童年留影，望向了印满蜘蛛人图案的床单，望向了书桌角落里一杯冰块早已融化的汽水。 

时至今日，Steve心中最后一丝渺茫的幻想终于彻底破灭，他不得不接受这些残酷的现实，接受Peter真的离开了他们，接受他可能再也不会像曾经那样如期归来。 

可美国队长却没料到这关于缅怀Peter的一切都只是那场有惊无险的闹剧的开始，几个礼拜后的某天上午，Steve在路过大厅时偶然听见Clint说Tony昨晚命令星期五封锁了男孩房间的大门，他本以为这会是一个好的转折点，他的Omega打算试着走出失去孩子的悲痛，重新变回那个目空一切又无所不能的钢铁侠——他将振作起来，为了整个世界，或者单单是为了他自己，这种想法一直维持到金发男人的耳边飘过了鹰眼的一句无心的调侃，他说Tony有些不正常，他今天早上去找他拿升级好的弓箭时发现这个向来喜欢把实验室搞得乱糟糟的家伙竟然收拾好了所有的东西，甚至还把那些仪器都擦得一尘不染。 

Steve愣了几秒，接着发疯一般冲到了Tony工作的车间，这一秒他只盼望着一切还来得及挽救，盼望着自己的猜测全是无稽之谈，他已经没有了朋友，没有了孩子，他不能再失去自己在这个世界上唯一的牵挂。 

最终他还是成功阻止了这场悲剧的发生，Steve撞开虚掩的铁门后以迅雷不及掩耳的速度劈手从Tony的掌心里夺过了那把正指着这个棕发男人太阳穴的枪，他不记得自己冲着对方吼了些什么，或许是“你以为这么做能换回Peter的命吗”，又或许是“没有谁比活着的人重要”，无论如何，那是Steve从不曾使用过的语气和口吻，就连他们原来吵架时他也不会和现在这样像个暴跳如雷的狮子。 

“我不是为了Peter，”Tony垂下视线沉默了一会，随后无力滑进了身侧的沙发，他单手撑住额头，声线沙哑的为自己荒唐的行为解释道，“我只是，Steve，我感觉自己活着的每一秒都是煎熬，我撑不下去了，我想要解脱。” 

“可你还有我，Tony。” 

Steve掷地有声的回应让濒临崩溃的棕发男人缓慢抬起头望向了对方那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他在其中看见了许多复杂的情绪——悲痛、担忧、惶恐和不安，却唯独没有哪怕一丁点的责怪。

轻微的自毁倾向让Tony在过往的岁月中总是会做出许多伤害自己的行为，但从未有一次像这回一样疯狂，他本以为这是一种救赎，以为只有这样才能停止被绝望和内疚死死纠缠，他甚至没打算给Steve留下一句话、一封信，因为他知道他是懂得他的，而那些伤感的文字除了徒增烦恼以为根本没有任何用处。

可是现在他又觉得自己是不是有些过于冲动，甚至是过于自私了，Tony想，无论这场只有千万分之一胜利可能的战斗会以什么样的方式画上句号，最起码现在他们还拥有彼此，而仅仅是这一点其实就已经足够成为支撑他活下去的理由。 

“是的，”在和Steve对视了几个世纪之后Tony才终于开口，他没有反驳什么，也没有用那些无关紧要的嘲讽话把自己不可理喻的行为搪塞过去，“所以我不能让你失去一切。” 

Steve因为这句回答露出了一个介于苦涩和甜蜜之间的微笑，他凑过去吻住了这个棕发男人有些干涸的嘴唇，漫长却不含任何情欲。 

然而Peter的离开显然不仅仅只影响了Tony一个，那些无独有偶的反常行为终于有一天也找到从来都以冷静示人的美国队长身上，Steve向其他复仇者瞒下了Tony企图自杀的事，却没能成功控制好自己的情绪，他在两个月后的一场战斗中愤怒的杀死了趁着世界大乱、复仇者损失惨重前来挑衅的九头蛇余党，甚至不顾Natasha在通讯设备的另一端几乎是吼着的警告自己为首的那个家伙可能早已在周围布置好了埋伏等他上钩。 

“我不能原谅他对Tony说的那些话，Nat，”Steve直到战后会议开始也能没彻底消化那些几乎要点燃自己大脑的怒火，他深深吸了口气，接着面无表情的对着质问他刚才到底在发生疯的女特工强调道，“我不能原谅。” 

他永远无法忘记这个混蛋在Tony举起掌心炮的瞬间尖利而又刻薄的嘲讽了些什么，他说他是个连自己的孩子都保护不了的废物，说Peter倒霉的成为了另一半消失的人是Tony这么多年一直自命不凡的报应。Steve想到这里几乎要把拳头捏碎，他不知道那身钢甲下的棕发男人在听到这段话的时候是什么表情，悲伤或是无奈，绝望或是痛苦，他只知道他没有按照原定的计划带领神盾局的特工部队逮捕这个为九头蛇效命的家伙，而是直接冲过去用盾牌两下砸碎了对方的心脏。 

这太歹毒了，甚至比他们当年对Bucky做的那些还要再歹毒十倍，Steve无法理解、也不想理解这个混蛋究竟是出于什么目的才发表了这一系列恶劣至极的言论，总之，那已经完全足矣让他失去所有引以为傲的理智，他愿意在那五分钟里抛弃美国队长的形象，顶着被群众质疑的风险当一回会因为感情冲动的普通人。在Steve当下的认知里，谁都不能伤害Tony，尤其不能用Peter的死亡去刺痛他内心深处最敏感的部分。 

Steve回到房间时看见了他正坐在床尾、情绪无比低落的Omega，事情正如美国队长预计的那样，Tony没有去参加战后会议，而是一进入大厦就把自己锁在了卧室，他知道敌人的话对这个始终认为Peter的死是自己疏忽造成的家伙产生了太过沉重的打击——它们几乎在脱口而出的瞬间就攻破了他的心理防线。将这一切尽收眼底的金发男人走过去蹲在了Tony的面前，他轻轻拉开对方的双手，由下而上注视着那双被血丝充满的琥珀色眼眸。 

“别去想了，”Steve破天荒的在形容某个人时说了句不符合他道德标杆身份的脏话，“他就是个该死的混蛋。” 

Tony缄默了两分钟，他似乎想要回应Steve的安慰，却在艰难的勾起唇角时仍然让瞳孔中那一点哀痛的神色流露了出来。 

他们不会再有别的孩子了，Tony想，即使Pepper不无忧虑的建议过他和Steve添一名新的家庭成员，好借此将那些被痛苦过度纠缠的目光转移到别处，即使他的身体状况比起当年生下Peter的时候有了很大的好转，早已不必因为孱弱的心脏惴惴不安，但Tony就是不想这样做，Peter只是Peter，谁都不能替代他，而他也绝不可以被谁所取代。 

“我经常会梦到他，Steve，”Tony冷不丁的提到了那个每天夜晚都会在自己的大脑中循环往复的梦魇，尽管美国队长早在一开始就已然猜到了几分模糊不清的轮廓，但这实际上是他第一次向Steve亲口透露其中的内容，Tony一直对此避而不谈，他不希望让任何人、包括他的Alpha挖掘出自己内心深处的恐惧，他讨厌当弱者，不管在这个时间段里他有没有穿上钢铁侠的战衣，“他坐在一片荒芜的废墟里，浑身都是触目惊心的伤口，我试着靠近他，却总也到走不到他身边。” 

Tony说完后捏起拳头抵住了下唇，他没有做出任何一个与痛苦沾边的表情，泪水却毫无征兆的顺着眼眶滑落下来，他知道这副模样一定很蠢，或许像个哭哭啼啼的女人一样，可他控制不了，他一点也不在乎有谁评价他是个自私自利、我行我素的混蛋，一点也不在意媒体把他写成一个傲慢无理、骄矜专横的疯子，但他在意Peter，在意那个九头蛇说他的死是报应。 

“不会的，Peter在那个世界里一定过的很好，”Steve站了起来，他温热的手掌缓慢的爬上了棕发男人的双肩，“Wanda、Sam还有Bucky他们都在，放心吧Tony，没人敢欺负我们的孩子。” 

金发男人温柔而又笃定的说道。 

“而在这个世界，没人能够伤害你。” 

 

END


End file.
